


I Knew You Would Give Me Your Love

by crystalcompassion



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajoran Culture, Did I Mention Very Sacrilegious, F/F, Fucking on the Altar, Gentle Sex, LETS GO LESBIANS, Mirror Universe, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Very Sacrilegious, Wax Play, actually idk is there a plot???, it wasnt what i was going for but i think its sweet, me working out my religious trauma idk, someone tell me, sorry all i want to write on this website is smut upon smut upon smut, this turned out surprisingly tender, yes there are candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcompassion/pseuds/crystalcompassion
Summary: Stuck in the mirror universe, Kira Nerys tries to find solace in the Bajoran Temple. The Intendant finds her, and gives her solace of a different kind.Set in the middle of 2x23 Crossover. Slight spoilers for the episode, nothing else.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Mirror Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Women of Star Trek





	I Knew You Would Give Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a friend with whom I visited Sainte-Chapelle in Paris. I commented that if the church I had gone to had been this gorgeous, maybe I would have stayed religious. She said that if the church she had gone to had been this gorgeous, she would break in and fuck someone on the altar. I never really could get that image out of my mind, so here we are. 
> 
> There’s a more in-depth explanation of the logic I used with regard to mirror universe Bajoran religion in the end notes!
> 
> Your comments & kudos are always read, life-giving and appreciated! I have literally been thinking about this pairing since the first mirror universe episode so it was really a joy to write.

Kira Nerys allowed her eyes to adjust to the soft, dim candlelight. She had found the Bajoran Temple in the same place on the Promenade and with it had come an immense sense of relief. On the inside, there was only one difference - the niche that sometimes housed the Orb of Prophecy was home instead to a vast altar, a smooth top draped in thick fabric and adorned with candles, each inscribed with names that Kira did not recognise and could barely make out as she entered the space.

The air was thick with smoke and fragranced with the familiar spicy, syrupy smell of bateret incense. There was calm in the emptiness as Kira allowed herself to come to her knees, her eyes closed, whispering a silent benediction, _a way out of here, a way back home_. To the Prophets, she offered herself.

**•**

‘I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re religious, Nerys,’ the Intendant said, her voice echoing in the empty room, her footsteps following in slow succession.

Kira turned as she walked in, brought out of her silent, meditative plea.

‘Don’t worry,’ the Intendant said, as she made her way across the room. ‘I’ve made sure we’ll be alone. I want to spend time with you, get to know you’ she smiled.

‘You know,’ she continued. ‘There’s something about you, about _us_. Passion, if you will. Dedication. A one minded focus, an ability to _believe_. I see you’ve directed it at the gods —’

‘The Prophets.’ Kira clarified. If the Intendant was going to talk with her about religion, she wanted to talk about it the right way.

‘The Prophets,’ the Intendant smiled, correcting herself. ‘Of course.’

‘My Bajor doesn’t have prophets, you know,’ the Intendant continued. ‘The gods, though, they honour us with their presence. As you can see, we honour them as well’ she said, gesturing to the altar, as she walked towards it.

‘Let me show you, Nerys,’ she said, beckoning Kira with an extended hand. There was a softness in her voice that Kira was not used to. She conceded, lifting herself from the ground and coming to stand at the altar with the Intendant. There was something in her, deep inside, that wanted to believe this woman could help her, if she would just find the right way to communicate...after all, _she was her._

’Would you like to guess to whom everyone is offering their prayers?’ The Intendant asked.

Kira shook her head. ‘I don’t know your gods,’ she answered.

‘The goddess of war,’ the Intendant murmured, picking up a candle, still lit, from the altar, turning it so Kira could see the writing in Bajoran, reading it out loud. ’Her name is Oja.’

‘Oja,’ Kira repeated, thoughtfully, thinking about how the name sounded. No prophets, no orbs, and a _war goddess_ … This Bajor was genuinely nothing like her own, and yet the space, it felt so right.

‘They are praying to the goddess of war, because they need strength, Nerys,’ the Intendant said, smiling, taking a step closer to Kira. She brought a hand to Kira’s hair, caressing, softly, gently, down the side of her face, resting her fingers on Kira’s chin.

‘Don’t be so scared,’ the Intendant said softly. ‘I’ve been telling you from the start, I just want to get to know you.’ Her hand moved from Kira’s chin, to her shoulder, tracing lines down Kira’s arms, her waist, bending at the knees to run her hands further down, stopping just behind her thighs.

‘Are you loyal to the Prophets, Nerys?’ she asked.

**•**

Kira let out a small gasp as the Intendant grasped her just below her thighs, picking her up, lifting her just enough to slide her onto the table of the altar behind them. The surface was made of some kind of quartz, she felt its coolness under her palms and the warmth of the velvet as it caressed the back of her calves, her knees bent.

‘What are yo —‘ Kira began, a sound of protest, she was on the altar, she couldn’t be on the _altar, Prophets or no Prophets —_

The Intendant cut her off, a gentle finger on top of Kira’s lips, a gentle noise of reassurance.

‘It’s quite alright, Nerys,’ she cooed, allowing her other hand to come on Kira’s thigh, gently massaging, softly touching her. The Intendant tilted her neck as she softly kissed the back of Kira’s ear, tracing down, down, landing at the place where Kira’s neck met her collarbones, where she began to suck, gently, licking in circles. Kira felt the metal of her headdress rubbing against her skin. It was cool and rough in perfect contrast with her lips, smooth and warm.

‘We shouldn’t, someone’s going to see us, the _prylars_ —‘ she protested.

‘It’s alright, everything is alright,’ the Intendant reassured, as she whispered into Kira’s skin. ‘We won’t be disturbed, I have guards outside the door.’ She lifted her face from Kira’s neck, smiling a wicked smile. ‘Although, it might have been fun,’ she giggled, before going back to her ministrations on Kira’s neck.

‘Nerys, my dear, I asked you if you were loyal to your prophets,’ the Intendant repeated.

‘I am,’ Kira responded, as she felt _— despite everything in her body telling her this was wrong —_ her skin begin to respond to the Intendant’s touch. ‘I still, think we shouldn’t —‘ she started again, only to be silenced once more, _a soft, beautiful silence, the Intendant’s mouth on the side of her neck, so soft, so… right —_

Kira thought about the prayer she had made to the Prophets moments before. _Maybe this was their answer, she hummed._

**•**

Kira felt the Intendant’s hand moving towards the zip that closed the shirt of her uniform. She felt it open, felt the other woman ease it off her, so gently, so softly. She felt her bend at the knees again, taking off her shoes, her socks, coming to her waist to gently lower the waistband of her pants, her underwear. She heard them fall softly on the floor, the only jarring sound being the metal of her combadge.

‘This is where I want you, my sweet Nerys,’ the Intendant breathed, as she gently put her palm to the space of Kira’s heart, firmly showing her where she wanted her to be. ‘Lie down for me,’ she smiled.

The candles were still burning, all of them. Kira felt their heat around her head and the left side of her body, a dangerous warmth. She allowed herself to fall, to sink deep into the altar, to feel the heat of the flames around her. _If the Prophets did not approve, they would show it to her,_ she said to herself.

‘Do you make sacrifices for your Prophets, Nerys?’ The Intendant asked

‘Yes,’ she said, thinking about the Time of Cleansing. A month-long fast was sacrifice enough.

‘You’re going to make a sacrifice for me, Nerys,’ the Intendant said. Kira could see her reaching across the altar, reaching for a candle, removing it from its place, taking it in her hand, moving it to the light so that Kira could read the inscription.

‘This one is for the goddess of love,’ the Intendant smiled. ‘I thought it was appropriate.’

Kira moved to sit up, wanting to see what was going on, but the Intendant stopped her ‘No, Nerys, stay lying down. I want you like this,’ she said, as she began to gently tilt the candle.

Kira felt the first drop of wax on the skin of her stomach. It was hot, too hot, for an instant, and she felt herself wince, trying to shake it off only to be met with the Intendant’s gentle, firm hand willing her to stay in place, her soft voice murmuring assuring noises.

The sensation dissolved into a consuming warmth, spreading across her stomach to her core.

Again, the Intendant dripped wax on her, this time allowing the candle to follow the contours of her body, tracing it up, across the sensitive skin of her stomach, a river of passion, of agony, of release.

With each drop she writhed, her breath catching in her throat, her fingers scratching at the smooth quartz of the altar. The Indendant’s hands were deft, controlled, each drop perfectly spaced. The pain was as intense as it was controlled.

‘You’re doing so well,’ the Intendant affirmed, caressing Kira’s cheek with the back of her hand, cool, steady, assured. Kira moaned as the Intendant’s candle found its way to her breasts, the small droplets clustering, blooming, singing the name of the goddess of love as the Intendant _loved her, she loved her with her warm blessings, with her offerings —_

‘The gods honour us today,’ the Intendant whispered, putting down the candle as she ran her fingers between Kira’s legs. ‘I know you’re ready’.

**•**

A silent benediction. Kira let the Intendant’s fingers slide inside her. Her hand was steady. It was reliable, as the Prophets were reliable.

‘Tell me Nerys, why do you worship the Prophets?’ The Intendant asked.

‘Because they are true,’ Kira breathed. Her mind was slowly beginning to stop processing words, lost in a cloud of sensation.

‘What could be more true than being with yourself, Nerys?’ the Intendant asked, as she quickened the pace of her fingers, moving faster and deeper.

Kira had nothing to add. She moved in sync with the Intendant’s fingers, inhaling the heavy air, tasting the spices on her tongue.

‘Why else do you worship them’ The Intendant prompted, again.

Kira closed her eyes. ‘Because it feels right,’ she said, _what else was there to say —_

‘There is nothing more right than this, Nerys,’ the Intedant whispered, tracing circles on her breasts, patterned with wax, as she leaned in, _closer, closer —_

‘Today I will be your Prophet,’ the Intendant hissed, her breath warm on Kira’s skin, their cheeks touching, her hands again finding themselves tracing the edges of Kira’s face, exploring, gentle movements like the wings of a butterfly kissing themselves against Kira’s skin. Kira knew this movement well. She had done it to many a lover.‘Your passion, your dedication, it is now for me,’ she said.

‘ _The gods will sing for us, Nerys,_ ’ the Intendant breathed, as she wound her fingers through Kira’s hair. ‘They will sing for _you and me_ , because what is more beautiful, what is more _true_ , what is more _right_ , than the two of us, _together_?’

‘I don’t want you to fear me,’ she said again, the second time she had spoken those words. She bent at the waist, lowering herself, tracing kisses where there had been wax, on the sensitive skin of Kira’s stomach. ‘I want you to love me, as I love you. As I will show you I love you, _my sweet Nerys_ ,’

Kira shuddered as she felt the Intendant begin to tease her thighs, her gentle kisses, playful bites trailing between her legs, where Kira was wet with anticipation. She felt the Intendant’s tongue move between her legs, _yes —_ she was soft and wet and delicate, like the butterfly kisses she had put on Kira’s face, her hands tracing circles on Kira’s breasts, separated from her skin only by the thinnest layer of wax, _she was so close —_

‘Do you see now, Nerys?’ the Intendant asked, looking up as her tongue danced on Kira’s clit. ‘Do you see my love for you now?’

**•**

The Intendant climbed on top of her, straddling Kira gently, their limbs tangled as she bent to kiss Kira. Kira ran her hand over the arch of her back, pulling her closer as the Intendant began to rock, back and forth, her fingers again finding their space between Kira’s legs as she slid them in, soft, tender fingers, _so determined, so eager, how was she everything Kira needed —_ Kira heard noises, a candle being knocked down by a leg, maybe an arm, she couldn't tell. She watched as the flame extinguished itself in a pool of its own wax, watched as the wax pooled, spread, made contact with the Intendant's arm, she didn't seem to even notice as she broke the kiss between the two of them, landing her tiny butterfly kisses on Kira's lips.

‘Don’t you want to be inside me?’ the Intendant asked, her desire floating on a wave of scented smoke as Kira breathed her in. Kira’s hand found the button to release the fabric of the Intendant's pants. Her fingers slid into the skin-tight leather, they found their place, where they were anticipated, where the Intendant was waiting, wet, ready.

They moved in perfect harmony, playing each other like skilled musicians, intimately aware of how to coax out the right melodies from each other. Kira heard the Intendant’s voice, her own voice, in her head — _‘the gods will sing for us,’ she had said._ She felt the fabric of the Intendant's clothes, so rough against the softness of her skin, in contrast with the softness of her bare fingers. Kira heard the Intendant singing, her moaning melodious, her breathing rhythmic as she rode her fingers. Kira knew exactly where to touch.

And the Intendant knew exactly how to touch _her_. She heard the other woman, she heard herself, in her head — ‘ _what is more right, than the two of us… together?’_ Kira had never been so in sync with a lover. The Intendant nibbled on her ear, licking down her neck and coming again to suck on her skin at her collarbones — _what is more beautiful? —_ she exhaled, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath, as the Intendant allowed her lips to touch Kira’s. The countermelody was perfect between the two of them as they allowed themselves to join further — _what is more true, than being with yourself, Nerys —_

She felt the Intendant’s breath speed up, conscious, aware, she knew that she was close, she knew she was waiting for her, so that they could come together, their legs tied in knots, their hands moving, exploring, feeling, — _their synchronicity an offering, on the altar, to the gods, to the Prophets, —_

She heard the Intendant’s cry of release a second before her own as they came together, skin to skin, dissolving in waves of intensity, _together, yes, it was so, so right — Kira heard her name, their name, ‘Nerys’, it echoed in the Temple, ‘Nerys,’ an offering to the gods._

**_•_ **

The Intendant finally exhaled, as she allowed her head to rest on Kira’s shoulder. Their hearts were still beating together, fast and hot. Kira felt the wax that had begun to solidify on her skin crack under the other woman’s weight, she felt the softness of her hair in the space where her neck met her collarbones.

‘You’re so _right_ , Nerys,’ the Intendant whispered, purring like a contented hara cat as she stroked Kira’s hair. _‘I knew you would give me your love.’_

**Author's Note:**

> In this piece I work with the idea that mirror universe Bajorans are religious (enough to have a temple on the Promenade) and have gods, but not the Prophets or orbs (per episode 6x08 Resurrection) - I don’t know if this is explored further later on in the show, because I’m only in the middle of season 6 and desperately trying to avoid any and all spoilers! I reasoned that the temple decorations and incense would be from native Bajoran materials, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume they were fairly similar to those used in the prime universe. 
> 
> Oja's name is inspired by the Sanskrit term Ojas, meaning strength and vigour - appropriate for a war goddess, I thought.


End file.
